


【基锤衍生】【夜班经理/极速风流】Golden Bitch

by pdddyxl



Category: Rush (2013), The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：拉郎注意/ABO注意/夜班经理＋极速风流/垃圾梗注意/mob詹姆斯提及/Alpha!乔纳森·派恩＋Omega!詹姆斯·亨特





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
詹姆斯·亨特，他的爸爸是股票经纪人，姐姐是律师，他的哥哥是会计师——曾经是，他的哥哥曾经是会计师，帮理查德·罗珀洗钱的那种会计师。  
丰厚的报酬伴随着同样高度的风险，在某比帐对不上出了问题之后，詹姆斯的哥哥便不知所踪了，家里没人知道他是成功逃跑了还是已经被杀死了。虽然捅出这个娄子的人已经生死不明，但是他欠理查德·罗珀的这笔债却没有消失，所以作为交换代价，詹姆斯主动同他们走了。  
“我央求你们，你们让我怎样都可以。”  
这是詹姆斯的原话，理查德接受了，并且答应他只要他好好还债，他保证不会再骚扰他的家人。  
可惜负债累累，账单上所写的是天文数字，詹姆斯很清楚不管他做什么，知道是正道上的事情，那些钱他都是一辈子也还不完的。  
所以很快的，他便成为了理查德·罗珀身边最好操最讨人喜欢的那个。  
金发男孩儿，超级巨星，黄金婊子。  
詹姆斯自己也很清楚这点，只是他不愿面对罢了，他熟练的用甜美的笑容掩饰自己，努力让自己沉浸在理查德给他造就的无忧无虑的花天酒地之中。他在派对上酗酒、嗑药、性交，和理查德安排的人睡觉，长期服用着避孕药和抑制剂。  
很快便七个月过去了，詹姆斯的头发比他最开始来到这个大宅的时候又长长了一点，这让他显得更讨人喜欢了。就好像科伦说的那句话似的，詹姆斯讨人喜欢的地方不光是他漂亮的脸蛋儿，或者他麦穗一般金色的头发，或者他的甜言蜜语，他上下两张淫乱的要命的小嘴，或者他有点暴躁的小脾气，最重要的是他拥有这一切令人着迷的特质，还如此堕落沉沦的融入了这里，他让每一个都感到舒服。来这里谈生意的、住在这里的、或者这里的下人，没人因为詹姆斯的到来感到不适或者别扭，仿佛这个局外人本来就属于这里一般。

“或许这里就需要这么点儿阳光呢。”  
当时理查德·罗珀是这么说的。  
“可是亲爱的，这里是地中海啊，怎么会缺少阳光呢。”  
杰德戴着自己巨大的蛤蟆墨镜，边晒太阳边这么说到。

不过之后很快的，理查德就和杰德一起去瑞士了，这是他们每年都会做的事情，去瑞士谈生意，这代表詹姆斯也有几周短暂的假期。本来理查德也想邀请詹姆斯陪他同去，但是詹姆斯说只有陌生人才会邀请他去瑞士那种冰天雪地的地方。  
是的，虽然詹姆斯大部分时间都很听话，也很玩得开讨人喜欢，但是这不代表他没有自己的小爱好。不过说实话，讨好詹姆斯简直太简单了，只要花个几百万为他买辆好车就可以。理查德为他在大宅附近造了个赛道，而詹姆斯的那几辆赛车却是别的和他上过床的俄罗斯人或者阿拉伯人送的。  
杰德很喜欢赛车，也很喜欢詹姆斯，丹尼也一样，这让理查德觉得自己的投资还是有所回报的，他希望丹尼多接触些刺激的运动，锻炼一下属于男孩子的本性，增加勇气。事实上，理查德本以为自己才是那个会第一个买赛车给詹姆斯的人，然而非常可惜，看来睡过詹姆斯又愿意为他挥霍钱财的男人大有人在，根本就还轮不到理查德来担心。

理查德和杰德从瑞士回来之后，詹姆斯很快就又投入到了他应做的“工作”之中。只要有派对那么他就有的忙的，虽然很多时候他只需要应付一个人就可以了，但是工作中也不乏有需要他一下面对几个人的状况。或者有时候他根本就是被那些人灌醉了或者喂多了粉，嗨到记忆模糊到不行根本记不清自己究竟被几个人上过。  
今天就是这样的情况，詹姆斯从噩梦中醒来，全身肌肉酸痛，他记得昨天晚上第一个把他摁在床上干他的人，却不记得后面有没有什么其他人加入这场性交派对。他们总是给太多酒精和毒品了，真正像对待一个不值得珍惜的小婊子一样粗暴的对待他。宿醉的强烈不适感让詹姆斯感到强烈的恶心和头痛，他挣扎着在床上动了动，疼痛让他从隐隐作痛喉咙里不由自主的发出了某些模糊的呻吟声。詹姆斯动了动双腿，屁股里盛满的精液便从他昨晚被过度使用的小穴里不可控制的缓慢流了出来，黏黏糊糊的沾满了他的腿根。  
“真他妈恶心…”  
詹姆斯咕噜的抱怨着，他实在讨厌透了这种精液慢悠悠的从屁股里流出来的感觉，那东西又湿又黏还很脏，搞得他总是要花很长时间去清理自己。如果说被精液填满肚子是工作必须也就算了，毕竟每次性爱过后如果詹姆斯还有力气的话，他都会自己把那些东西弄出来。但是最近这样做完之后他还有意识的情况越来越少了，而且那些滚蛋都只是把他当个免费玩具用，从来都不会考虑泄欲之后会他清洗之类的事情。  
“Oh,Shit!”  
詹姆斯像是突然想起什么似的一下子从床上撑着身子坐了起来，原本因为噩梦、宿醉以及后穴难以言喻的酸胀感，他翻了个身还软乎乎的趴在床上打算多睡一会儿。但是只要他一动就会从他屁股里流出来的精液提醒了他，他昨天吃的那两片避孕药很可能在性爱派对中早就失效了。为此詹姆斯伸长了胳膊打开了自己的床头柜，里面放着各种各样的药，各种各样得止痛片、安眠药、抑制剂、五花八门的避孕药、基本不会派上用场的安全套，还有几根放的乱七八糟不知道还有没有用的验孕棒。  
詹姆斯熟练的在他的小抽屉里翻了翻，最终找到了他的紧急避孕药，他打开被压的不成形状的药盒，却发现他若需要的药片一颗都没有了。药板上的锡箔全都是不规则的孔洞，完全看得出每次服药的时候这盒药的主人究竟有多着急。  
不过这对詹姆斯来说可不是什么好消息，这表示他又要去管杰德借药了。  
倒不是说詹姆斯讨厌杰德这个女人，不，事实上他们同为Omega，詹姆斯看的到杰德身上的性感和美，以及那份只属于女性的脆弱个灵动。他完全清楚理查德为什么喜欢她，如果詹姆斯是个Alpha的话，他觉得自己也会为这样的Omega女性所着迷的。但是——是的，当人们以“倒不是”来开头的时候，后面总要有个转折不是吗。所以，但、是，很多时候詹姆斯会从杰德那里得到额外工作，或者理查德吩咐杰德告诉他的，总之，天杀的工作，谁会喜欢做呢。  
但是这一切都是事出有因没办法，所以詹姆斯只能急匆匆的吞了两片止痛片，然后去浴室仔仔细细的把自己清理了一番，最终准备就绪的找了件宽松的衬衫套在了身上。他一如既往的只扣了衬衫最下面的几个扣子，然后为了让这个搭配看起来更顺眼一些，他随便从衣柜里拿出了一条纯色的四角裤——事实上，怎么说呢，詹姆斯已经习惯了需要把这里当成家一般随意的感觉。所以很多时候他都是怎么舒服怎么穿的，大宅里的人对此也喜闻乐见。这样穿戴的好处就是好脱但是又不会完全掩饰他姣好的身材，搭配中规中矩却好处多多。

“药。”  
詹姆斯靠在杰德房间的门口，从那个特别会讨好人的小嘴里吐出了一个单词。  
正在忙着往脸上拍化妆水的杰德扭过头来对他翻了个白眼，似乎是在用眼神控诉他每次进门都不敲门的罪行。  
“避孕药？又一次？”  
杰德不可置信的说着，尽管嘴上如此抱怨，她还是拉开了自己梳妆台的抽屉，熟练的翻出了避孕药给詹姆斯扔了过去。  
“你怀孕了吗？”杰德问。  
“Nopo.我刚用验孕棒测过，这是为了以防万一。”詹姆斯倒出两片白色的药片放在嘴里嚼碎，令人难过的苦味儿对于现在的詹姆斯来说恰到好处。  
“谢谢你的药啦。”詹姆斯又露出了那样讨人喜欢的要命的黄金笑容，他晃了晃手里的药，把剩下的全都握在了手里，丝毫没有要还回去的意思。  
“哦，没想到你还会道谢，那我说，不客气，詹姆斯，不客气。”杰德转过身去头也不回的继续对着镜子摆弄起自己那张精致的脸来，这次她倒了一些乳液拍在了她的脸上，“不过理查德有事情要我告诉你。”  
是的，詹姆斯就知道，他一来杰德这里准没好事，这次又是什么，他又要去讨好谁？和谁睡觉？套什么情况问谁的来源？拜托，虽然有的Alpha会上当，但是事实上也不是所有人都吃这一套的不是吗。  
“你知道的，之前丹尼被绑架了…哦不，你不知道，我们还没告诉你，”杰德自言自语的说着，她总是这么富有戏剧性，如果她不经常给詹姆斯安排工作的话，詹姆斯真的很喜欢她，或许他们会成为很好的朋友也说不定。  
“不过没关系，我从头说起吧，之前丹尼被绑架了，有个男人救了他——那个人的名字，乔纳森·派恩、杰克·林登、托马斯·奎恩斯，随便什么。”杰德停顿了一下，扭过头来猫咪似的对詹姆斯笑了笑，“麻烦你去稍微'探望'他一下好吗？他就在东边的客房里修养。这几周都没什么人和他说话，他一定无聊透了，重伤的可怜人。”杰德咬重了发音一字一顿的说着，仿佛她真的有多担心那个男人的死活似的。  
“嗯哼。”詹姆斯把避孕药放到口袋里，应了一声表示知道了，转身准备离开。  
“记得给他最好的'礼物'招待他，我亲爱的，”杰德修长的手指在唇前圈成了一个圈，暗示性的舔了舔她涂得艳红的嘴唇，笑眯眯的提醒道。  
“我们的客人可受了很重的伤，他救了丹尼，他值得这个。”她这么说着，在詹姆斯转身离开的时候后知后觉的补上了一句，“还有，达令…离开前别忘了帮我把门关上。”  
“啪嗒。”  
门应声关闭。

埃及，开罗，枪声，鲜血，死亡。  
乔纳森·派恩依稀觉得自己在梦境模糊的光斑之中看到了苏菲，他听到了枪声看到了血液，仿佛还见到了苏菲的尸体。乔纳森记不清了，他在黏腻濡湿的亲吻和吮吸中醒了过来，这倒不是说他觉得不舒服，而是服侍他的那张小嘴太灵活、太美好了。以至于他错以为自己在这样的重伤初愈、并且随时都有可能会被理查德发现自己的卧底身份，然后被分尸扔到海里去的情况下，还能无比乐观的做出这种高温潮湿的春梦来。  
然而事实证明乔纳森不会，他不是那么乐天派的男人，他会感觉到某种甜蜜的濡湿，完全是因为有个金发的Omega正埋在他腿间卖力的吸他。而现在也不光是因为那个Omega的舌头有多么灵活、他那张小嘴有多么会讨好人的问题了，现在自那个Omega身体里溢出来的那股甜蜜诱人的蜂蜜味儿，不禁让乔纳森和他的小兄弟都为之一振。  
那就好像被不慎打翻的果蜜一样，带着某种熟透了的果香，黏稠、诱人，却又不禁让人想到蜜桃的汁水淋漓。乔纳森吓了一跳，因为他属于Alpha的本能告诉他，虽然这个Omega并不在发情期，可是他真是他妈的美味透了，他真想现在就在这里榨干那个Omega身体里的每一滴汁液，强迫的、用力的结住他、占有他，让他呻吟、浪叫，在自己身下像个婊子一样扭动，然后让他成为自己的东西，在之后的每一次发情期都为自己湿的不能自已。  
如果他是个婊子，那他也应该是我的婊子。  
乔纳森一瞬间有些迷惑的这么想着，但是他很快便找回了自己的理智。他用力扯住了那个埋在他腿间正卖力的试图讨好他的Omega的长发——金色的、滚烫的、蜜酒般的长发，那和那位Omega体内所溢出来的味道很般配。  
乔纳森毫不怜惜的狠狠拽着那头流动的、金子般的长发，强迫正埋在自己腿间卖力的舔弄他阴茎的Omega抬起头来。而詹姆斯一时间被乔纳森拽的发疼，以至于他不得不把自己好不容易完全吞到喉咙里卖力服侍的阴茎吐了出来。为此詹姆斯觉得有点可惜，毕竟他好不容易才把这个大家伙完全吞进去，努力帮对方深喉的，就连詹姆斯也不得不承认，这绝对是他“工作”这么久以来见过的最大、最棒的Alpha阴茎了。他能想象到每一个同眼前这人上过床的Omega为这根大家伙神魂颠倒的模样，他很好奇之后自己有没有机会亲自试一试。  
难受。  
是的，难受。  
比起乔纳森本人的斩钉截铁，他的小兄弟显然不怎么喜欢他现在的决定，离开那个湿热柔软的口腔让他硬的发痛的阴茎感到难过。而原本埋在他腿间的那个小婊子在吐出他阴茎的同时，还故意拨撩般的含住他的龟头用力吮了一下，清亮的吸吮声在这个空旷的房间里显得格外唐突又色情。毫无准备的乔纳森为此用力的咬紧了牙根，他清楚的看到那个金发的Omega唇边的唾液，连着他被吮得水光发亮的龟头拉出了一条淫荡的细丝。  
而在那位金发的Omega抬起头来的瞬间，乔纳森第一眼看到的便是那双海一般湛蓝澄澈的眼睛，仿佛同他的眼睛一比，外面地中海的那些风情美景，全都变得不值得一提了似的。而似乎是注意到了乔纳森的视线，金发的Omega调皮的伸出舌尖来舔了舔自己同样泛着水光的唇，故意把自己的手指伸入口中，模仿着阴茎抽插的动作，缓慢的舔了舔。  
“你…”乔纳森原本想问什么，但是话到嘴边他却又觉得自己什么都说不出口了。  
他皱着眉头，心情混乱，原来发生的事情和现在发生的事重叠在了一起。乔纳森感到悲哀，他想要帮助眼前这个可怜的、失去了尊严的Omega。可他又觉得自己这个想法天真的可笑，毕竟，事实上——他甚至都不知道眼前这个人是否可信。  
“怎么了？我吸的你不舒服吗？你要不要干我？甚至都不用润滑剂，我很容易湿的…”  
詹姆斯被拽的有些头痛，他看到乔纳森皱起了眉头，误以为是自己做的不够好，才坏了对方的心情。于是他的嘴巴刚一闲下来，就开始有些担心的询问起来，他边说着边起身，脱掉了四角裤——当然了，詹姆斯里面什么都没穿。他习以为常的把手指伸入自己的口中舔湿，熟练伸到后面去想要为自己扩张。  
“只要等一下就好。”  
詹姆斯这么说着，毕竟他只有这一份“工作”，如果不卖力一点，把这么简单的事情都搞砸了，那他不敢想象自己的家人将会受到怎样的对待。  
“不，没有，等一下。”乔纳森后知后觉的拽住了詹姆斯试图给自己扩张的手，扭着对方的手腕把对方压在了柔软的床上，试图阻止他们之间错误的事情进一步的发展下去。但是非常可悲的，因为姿势的变化，乔纳森沉重勃起的阴茎不偏不倚的抵在了詹姆斯的屁股上，滚烫的触感让詹姆斯忍不住从喉咙里发出了一声急促而又渴望的喘息。  
“你的阴茎可不是这么说的。”  
詹姆斯笑嘻嘻的这么说着，故作轻松的伸手去握乔纳森的阴茎，他亲吻着乔纳森微微长出胡茬来的侧脸，自顾自的把对方粗长的勃起往自己已经开始有些濡湿的穴口处引去，让对方的龟头感受自己后穴甜蜜的收缩。  
“不，停下。”乔纳森这么说着。却因为对方不断拨撩着用屁股磨蹭他阴茎的动作而倒抽了一口气，“总有一天我会拥有你的，但不是现在。”乔纳森咬紧了自己的牙根，维持着自己所剩无几的理智，“现在…我只想知道你的名字是什么。”  
他牵起詹姆斯的一缕金子般的长发，温柔的放到了唇边。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有生之年系列。

2.  
詹姆斯度过了自己在大宅里最快乐的一段时光，他知道理查德会把乔纳森留下来，他知道理查德会让科伦把他安排在庄园后面的渔夫小屋里。詹姆斯总是什么都知道的，事实上每次如果理查德说了什么，杰德都会告诉他的，而如果那些来庄园里做客的“客人”们说了什么有意思的事情，他也同样会告诉杰德。毕竟在这个大宅里，他们也没有什么其他可以说话的人了不是吗。  
或许对于常人来说，被留在这栋大宅里并非什么好事，但乔纳森是个罪行累累的混蛋。他的父亲死于贝尔法斯特，同母亲没什么联系，去伊拉克服役过两次之后在酒店做了五年的夜班经理。然后便偷窃、贩毒、谋杀，哦，詹姆斯不在意，他真的不在意什么别人的过去，他不是那种喜欢调查别人的人，所以他由衷的为乔纳森能留在这里感到开心，他是如此的喜欢那位Alpha，而大宅又是如此的适合这种混蛋，或许詹姆斯自己都没有意识到，他可能比自己所想像的喜欢还要更喜欢乔纳森。他觉得乔纳森可能是这个大宅里第一个、也是最后一个对他这么温柔的Alpha了，在乔纳森入住那间狭窄的渔夫小鱼之前，詹姆斯就果断的放弃自己在大宅里的房间，毅然决然的搬进去同乔纳森同住了。  
詹姆斯对于这间大宅里特意为他所准备的房间毫无留恋，就算那里舒适的要命，每天还会有仆人过来清理干净，可是他还是讨厌那里。他讨厌一沾上精液或者血液就会被快速换下去的白床单，讨厌他被压在上面被一个或者几个男人反复操弄的那张柔软的大床，讨厌房间里为了掩饰毒品和酒精的气味而充满的、总是一成不变的空气清新剂的味道。事实上，在这里，詹姆斯什么都没有，尊严、自由、权利，他本身就是这间大宅的共用品。  
然而幸运的是，没有工作的时候，理查德似乎不会过多的干涉他的私生活，在那段时间里，詹姆斯和谁上床都成了他自己的事，他的个人意愿，他喜欢、他愿意去做的事情。性仿佛又收回了它张牙舞爪的尖刺，变回了原来的美好。詹姆斯逃避着，他让自己沉溺在这样短暂而又虚幻的美好之中，事实上理查德根本不介意詹姆斯和乔纳森走的那么近的原因只有一个，因为让詹姆斯接近乔纳森才是理查德本身的目的，也是詹姆斯最近的“工作”。  
詹姆斯比原来更加甜的要命了，他的味道本就像蜂蜜，现在比之前更多了几分柔软的感觉。乔纳森闻的到他，他几乎是最开始踏进那间小屋内，便知道詹姆斯在这里了。金色头发的小混蛋大张旗鼓的躺在他的床上，在他进门的时候便开始急切的脱掉自己的衣服，像个没有安全感的小猫似的迫切的钻进乔纳森的怀里，饥渴的祈求着些许温暖，而乔纳森——乔纳森拥抱了他。  
他曾说想要得到詹姆斯的名字，是的，他得到了，他得到了比这更多的——他得到了詹姆斯的一切。他知道这并非一件好事，对于他自己而言，对于詹姆斯而言都是如此。可是他依旧这么做了，他把那个金发的Omega摁在自己身下，用自己巨大的结结住他，用自己的精液浇灌他。乔纳森狠狠捏着詹姆斯的细腰冲撞，感受着对方扭着腰配合的送上来的甜蜜收缩，毫不克制的将自己灼热的阴茎深深埋在了詹姆斯的体内。他是如此的用力，最终操的詹姆斯连句话也说不出口，只能哭泣着、颤抖的大声呻吟。就连这间小屋里破旧的床板，也因为这样激烈的性爱，最终被搞得吱呀作响，晃个不停。  
尽管如此，詹姆斯依旧觉得他舒服极了，在乔纳森还没有灌给他精液的时候，他就已经舒服到蜷缩着脚趾，迷迷糊糊的去了三次。他和乔纳森保证他已经吃了避孕药，不断不断的祈求乔纳森快点射进来，快点填满他。可其实他没有，他一点药也没有吃，他也不知道自己为什么要这样说谎，毕竟这样对他有什么好处呢？毕竟如果他真的怀了孕，理查德不可能不会发现的，到时候那个男人一定会狠狠惩罚他，也许会因为他不能工作，而把他生生打死，然后一尸两命的扔到太平洋里也说不定。  
詹姆斯不明白自己为什么要说这样无意义的谎言，但是如果他能为乔纳森生下一个孩子，就算乔纳森并不知道，他也会很高兴的。詹姆斯并不是一个基督教徒，但是他把这件事交给上帝来定夺，关于他需不需要改变，他需不需要做些什么这样的事情。而事实上，詹姆斯知道不在发情期的Omega并没有那么高的受孕率，他也知道长期服用抑制剂和避孕药对他身体的影响。所以，就如刚刚所说的，他把这些交给上帝来定夺。  
詹姆斯很投入，他做的非常动情，他在高潮时一次次的叫着乔纳森的名字，似真似假的说着“我爱你”。虽然其大宅里的他人都警告他不要随便叫“乔纳森·派恩”这个名字，但是詹姆斯坚信这就是那个男人的真名，不管平时在大宅里是怎样，在高潮的时候，他总会放纵自己如此呼唤乔纳森。  
或许是詹姆斯表现得太好了，以至于乔纳森已经分不清詹姆斯究竟是来执行理查德交代的“任务”，还是真的爱上他了。但是依旧，就算乔纳森很想，他也并没有标记詹姆斯，只是咬牙在那个可以标记的位置留下了一个吻。  
关于这点，詹姆斯一点都不意外，他也并不失望——至少他是这么对自己说的，他不失望，他怎么可以对比感到失望？说实话，有哪个Alpha会愿意标记他这样一个公用的Omega呢？  
詹姆斯告诫自己要懂得满足，而现在这样便是他需要满足的状态。他和乔纳森经常会在海滩上散步，有时候是夜晚，有时候是清晨，杰德偶尔也会来找他们，他们会一起游泳，或者打闹，谈谈大宅里面的事情。为此詹姆斯爱上了沙滩和海洋，爱上了海边潮湿的空气，小屋里面坚硬狭窄的床，以及同他挤在一张床上睡觉的那个人。詹姆斯原以为自己永远都不可能戒掉赛车，生活太操蛋了，他需要点这样的运动来刺激自己几乎麻木的神经，可现在——你们看看他，他已经离开赛道有一段时间了，神奇的是他竟然一点都不会感到寂寞，海洋和沙滩成了他的新宠。  
詹姆斯的每天都被奇迹般的填满了，夜晚他会有性，而清晨偶尔也会有，说实话有个人陪他睡去，再在那个人身边醒来的感觉真是好极了，这让詹姆斯觉得安心，也同样让乔纳森远离了噩梦的困扰。偶尔白天的时候乔纳森会被理查德叫到庄园里去，詹姆斯不知道理查德找乔纳森去做什么，他也不想知道，这个时候他会放空自己去沙滩上晒太阳，或者和丹尼在沙滩上堆堆城堡、讲讲故事之类的，这样乔纳森回来的时候就能看到他了。  
丹尼很喜欢乔纳森，也很尊敬他，毕竟乔纳森是他的救命恩人不是吗。但是丹尼的年纪太小了，又刚刚分化，他很畏惧像乔纳森这样富有攻击力的Alpha，尤其是乔纳森身上那股冷淡却又富有侵略性的味道。丹尼会本能的亲近像詹姆斯这样的Omega，他喜欢詹姆斯身上那股柔软香甜的Omega气味。但是最近詹姆斯似乎是和乔纳森的性爱太过频繁了，甚至连丹尼都会说他身上有一股乔纳森的味道。  
但是，尽管这样迷恋沙滩和海洋，詹姆斯依旧是很难被晒黑，他就是这样惹人羡慕的体质，更多时候他只是把皮肤晒得红红的，只要在小屋里待两天，又会很快白回去了。容易晒红的皮肤正好可以让詹姆斯有借口要求乔纳森帮他涂防晒霜了，他们这样亲昵的时候，每次有细腻的白沙沾在詹姆斯的背上，乔纳森都会温柔的为他掸掉，有时候还会怜惜的吻吻他的肩膀。每当这时候，詹姆斯都会忍不住祈祷，他希望时间可以为他停止那么一会。不管乔纳森是出于对他的怜悯还是对他的喜爱，亦或者只是逢场作戏，他都贪心的想要好好体会一下这份难以言喻的温柔。他想把这种感觉记下来、收藏起来，以便在今后那么多永无尽头的、痛苦不堪的日子里，他可以随时把它们拿出来擦一擦、看一看，告诉自己，自己或许活的没有自己想的那么不堪、悲哀和可笑。  
他们最常做的便是在沙滩上玩闹、散步、接吻，当然也不可避免的做了那么几次爱——是的，在没人看到的地方，偷偷摸摸的做了那么几次。那很刺激，他们两个人都很享受。海水、沙滩和性，以及——乔纳森，这些对于詹姆斯来说已经快要比毒品还让他沉溺和快活了，他在自己都还未意识到的时候，他便已经对此深深地上瘾、并且戒不掉了。

又到了夜晚涨潮的时间，海水漫上沙滩的哗哗声，在庄园后面的渔夫小屋里听的非常清楚。詹姆斯骑在乔纳森的阴茎上，听着海浪的声音卖力的上下扭动着自己结实的腰部，他的后穴濡湿且柔软，习惯了被干的身体几乎不怎么用润滑剂便会轻而易举的湿得一塌糊涂。乔纳森享受着詹姆斯为他提供的服务，揉弄着詹姆斯敏感的双乳，感受着对方那个淫荡紧致的小穴。詹姆斯随着扭腰的动作夹紧自己，湿热柔软的蜜穴像张甜蜜的小嘴似的，来回一收一缩的讨人喜欢的不行。  
詹姆斯很有感觉，他每次都是这样动情，他十指相扣的握着乔纳森的手，意乱情迷的说着些下流的情话，说着我爱你，祈求乔纳森快点干他，更多更多的射给他。很快詹姆斯便停下了自己扭腰的动作，他颤抖着微微扬起了脖颈，后穴一波一波的收缩着吮着深埋在他体内的阴茎，小幅度的扭动着自己的臀部——他快到了，而乔纳森很清楚这一点，这已经是今天的第二次了。乔纳森翻身把詹姆斯压在自己身下，故意用力往对方体内最脆弱柔软的狠狠楔了几下，用力撞向对方柔软的子宫口。  
詹姆斯被操得全身酥软，只剩下了呻吟浪叫的份，他哭着说自己快要到了，说他肚子里好热又好舒服，说他还想要更多，想要让乔纳森把他干到怀孕，说他想要为乔纳森生孩子，说他爱乔纳森。而作为这一切的回应，乔纳森温柔的吻住了詹姆斯的唇，用舌尖融化了詹姆斯口中所有不切实际的请求。詹姆斯颤抖着握紧了乔纳森同他十指紧扣的手，他舒服的蜷缩着脚趾，他的后穴难以想象的一片濡湿，温热的蜜汁控制不住似的再次从他体内最深处再度涌出了一波，湿漉漉的滋润着两人灼热的交合处。  
在几下缓慢且沉重的操弄之后，詹姆斯很快便高潮了，他甜蜜的收缩着自己的身体，扭腰仿佛自己的身子不能离开它似的吮着体内的那根大阴茎。詹姆斯意乱情迷的哭着呼唤乔纳森的名字，感受着乔纳森落在他脖颈上细碎的亲吻，又一次用精液弄脏了自己的腹部。而乔纳森也很快便如他所愿的把精液灌到了詹姆斯的子宫里，满满当当的，让詹姆斯感到甜蜜而又安心。  
詹姆斯本以为自己这次也会被Alpha的结操的很痛，但是他意外的没有，没有感受到任何疼痛，他看到乔纳森那个鼓胀起来的、巨大的结了，可是Alpha却温柔的并没有把结操到詹姆斯的体内。倒不是说詹姆斯喜欢那种被撕裂的疼痛，只是他喜欢乔纳森给他的任何东西，他希望乔纳森在他身上多留下一些印记，就算是粗暴的侵犯他、肆意伤害他也好，这样也可以让詹姆斯少一些罪恶感，在他们分离的时候也会少一些痛苦。但是乔纳森实在是太过温柔了，他把詹姆斯真正当成一个恋人般疼爱，而不是像那些“客人”一样，把他当做一个婊子、一个大家公用的玩具似的使用。在做爱的时候乔纳森永远会优先考虑詹姆斯的感受，甚至不舍得把他操的那么痛，这让詹姆斯越发的不知道要如何抗拒乔纳森，不知道要如何抗拒自己内心的感受了。

“再在我身体里多留一会儿嘛…”  
詹姆斯用故作轻松的口吻半是开玩笑半是撒娇的这么说到，他在乔纳森从他体内抽出的时候蜜穴本能的收缩着，有一搭没一搭的咬着深埋在自己体内的庞然大物。而乔纳森似乎只当詹姆斯是一如既往的在玩闹，他微笑着用一个印在对方侧脸的宠溺亲吻回应着对方，他习惯性的躺但詹姆斯的身边，十分自然的把詹姆斯搂在了自己怀里。  
“我以为你还能再来第二次。”  
詹姆斯靠在乔纳森的肩膀上，笑嘻嘻的吻了吻对方肩膀上的小痣。小手不听话的在被子里乱翻，握住了乔纳森半勃的阴茎，让那个跃跃欲试的大家伙抵在自己的臀缝间摩擦。  
“别闹了。”乔纳森温柔的亲吻着詹姆斯的耳唇，有些无奈的揉了一把对方浑圆紧致的小屁股。湿热的精液随着他们打闹的动作从詹姆斯那个甜蜜的小洞流了出来，这让詹姆斯几乎是有些慌乱的立刻夹紧了自己的屁股。不，他还不想这么快就把乔纳森射进来的东西都吐出去。  
“嗯哼。”詹姆斯在乔纳森怀里磨蹭着，盯着乔纳森蓝绿色的瞳孔发愣的看了一会，然后甜甜的眯起眼睛笑了起来，他用手轻轻揉了揉乔纳森的眉间，敏锐的询问道，“你是不是遇到了什么烦心事？”  
詹姆斯向来很敏锐，察言观色的讨好别人是他在这间大宅里吃了不少苦头之后学会的第一件事，这让他在之后的工作中免去了不少血光之灾。  
“杰德看起来状态很糟。”  
乔纳森撩开詹姆斯额前的发，温柔的亲吻对方的额角，丝毫没有掩饰的回答道。  
“她…发生了一些事情。”詹姆斯犹豫了一下，但还是继续说了下去，“理查德在地下有个书房，除了他自己几乎没有人进去过，杰德偷跑了进去，然后…你知道的，她发现了一些显而易见的事情。”詹姆斯有些无奈的叹了口气。  
“你早就知道？”  
乔纳森看着詹姆斯漂亮的浅蓝色的瞳孔，侧敲旁击的如此询问道，他很清楚这样詹姆斯便无法拒绝他，也无法逃避他的问题了。乔纳森知道自己这是在套话，他知道这么做他会把詹姆斯也卷进来。是的，詹姆斯是无辜的，可是他别无选择。乔纳森看着詹姆斯的双眼，咬着牙告诫自己，这是他在这间大宅里唯一要保护好的人。  
“是啦，毕竟和我的‘工作’有关嘛，隐隐约约也能察觉到一些。”詹姆斯这么说着，在提到工作的时候有些心虚的避开了乔纳森的视线。  
“你要小心。”詹姆斯埋在乔纳森的怀里磨蹭着，有些闷闷的这么提醒到。  
“不要陷得太深了，乔纳森，这间大宅里没有人没有秘密。”詹姆斯强迫自己看着乔纳森的双眼，无比认真的这么说到。  
“我知道了，亲爱的。”乔纳森依旧是温柔的笑了笑，轻轻吻了吻詹姆斯的额角，“不过我能再问问丹尼的事情吗？我觉得他好像在躲着我似的，每次我回来的时候，看到你们在沙滩上…丹尼总是注意到我便远远的跑开了。”  
“什么？当然不是！”詹姆斯有些惊讶的这么回应到，“你怎么会这么想？你可是丹尼的救命恩人！他常常和我说他非常崇拜你。”  
“那为什么…”  
“哦，不。”詹姆斯打断了乔纳森的话，对方那个认真又有些苦恼的语气让詹姆斯忍不住笑出了声。他对这个误会实在是感觉有些哭笑不得，只觉得果然Alpha是不可能理解Alpha的。  
“你的味道，”詹姆斯皱了皱鼻子，这么提示到，“你的味道太富有攻击性了，这让丹尼很害怕，他喜欢Omega的柔软气味，就像他妈妈那样的。毕竟——丹尼也是个Alpha，你知道的，他已经分化成了个帅气的小Alpha啦，自然会对同样是Alpha的你比较敏感。”  
“哦…这样就好，我还以为自己被讨厌了。”乔纳森松了一口气似的这么说到。  
“讨厌谁都没可能讨厌你的。”  
詹姆斯轻轻碰了碰乔纳森的嘴唇，小手又在被子下面不听话的一阵乱动。  
“别闹了，”乔纳森这么说着，微笑着把詹姆斯压在身下，将他的双手举过头顶扣了起来，俯身轻啄了几下詹姆斯柔软的唇，“我们明天带丹尼去镇上玩好不好？你也可以出去稍微透透气。”  
“嗯哼…”詹姆斯这么回答着，被乔纳森再一次的拽入了一个甜蜜甘长的深吻之中。

TBC


End file.
